The Adamantium Scythe
by Shardso'brokenglass
Summary: What happens when the son of the Shadow God and a tomboy girl, daughter of Athena, try and stop a rouge demi-god from using Cronus' lost scythe to defeat the olympians? Rated T for Language and humor


The Adamantium Scythe Part 1: First Day

I was having a lot of trouble fitting in at Camp Half Blood, the kids from Ares Cabin made sure of that.

"Where'd he go?," The Ares kids just loved to chase me, the new kid, around and poke me with their javelins, swords, and. . . is that a Minotaur's horn? Either way I couldn't stay up in his tree for long.

"Come out and fight!" one of the demigod equivalent to jocks yelled. "Underworld Pussy!"

What the hell am I doing here, stupid Dad for making me go here! I can't stop remembering the last few days. Being in the underworld for the last time, throwing Cerberus doggy treats, hitting on sexy erinyes chicks, hanging out with dead people. Instead I'm here, stupid summer camp for jerks. I don't even belong here, being the son of an unknown god.

Erebus, god of darkness, it's cool if you don't know him. I don't think anyone does, even the big guns in Olympus. He's pretty much the guy who invented punishment for crimes for the mortals. That's right, eternal damnation was his idea. He, Hades and all the other Underworld Deities decided to keep the place organized, so they decided to throw evil people into Tartarus, meh people go into Asphodel Meadows, and the most bad ass bad asses go into Elysium which is pretty much the VIP section.

Why do I know so much about the underworld? If you haven't already guessed I lived down there, ever since I was born. In fact I have some baby photos of Persephone holding me, yes THAT Persephone. I never knew my mother, and I didn't have any other family, so Dad snuck me into the Underworld. To bruise my self-esteem, the mighty king of the underworld didn't really give a damn, nobody did.

I'm not saying being the son of darkness doesn't come without its perks. How do you think I got in this tree in the first place? I came down from the tree and landed on both feet, I felt like a freaking ninja.

"Hey over here assholes!" I must be out of my mind.

"What did you say chicken shit?" The Ares kids didn't look too happy.

"You know I was just wondering," I smirked "If those big metal sticks are just you guys compensating for something." I am so dead.

"I'm going to shove this sword up your ass!" said the possibly gay Ares kid.

"You tell him Chad!" Oh gods this is so cliché it hurts.

"I'm going to level with you ladies, I bet I can knock you all on your asses in less than 15 seconds."

"Oh really?" said bully with lethal object "I bet your going to be limping all the way back to the Underworld!"

Remember that thing I said about perks? It's actually pretty legit. The trees leaves were thick; the whole place was covered in shadows. It was perfect.

"Just remember to seek immediate medical attention" I cracked my knuckles, well I tried to anyway.

The first guy came at me with a leap, it's amazing how when you're about to get your ass kicked it certainly feels like slow motion. I took a deep breath and . . . . . POOF!

All that was left of me was a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" my attackers' faces were priceless, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know Chad. . ."

I had become one with the shadows of the forest, I am omnipresent. I see everything in the forest, the birds singing, some Aphrodite girl kissing an Apollo guy, and a . . . is that a metal dragon? Anyway, I have these dumbasses in the palm of my hands.

"Hahahahahaha" I screeched in my best evil laugh, "Pray to your personal gods that I end your lives swiftly!"

"I'm scared!"

They frantically squirmed around, scared out of their minds, like ants. I think one of them pissed themselves, gods that'd be great.

"Lord Thanatos will be pleased when I give him new souls to reap!"

Chad finally decided to grow some balls and stand his ground.

"Come out freak!"

This is the part where I land these pricks in the infirmary. Not only can I become a part of the shadows, I travel through them, a kind of teleportation. Most of the underworld is covered in darkness, that's how my dad and other dwellers of the underworld get around. But the best part is, it's great for sneak attacks.

I


End file.
